Teardrops
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: If only he knew how much I loved him...maybe he would care rated k for safety I DONT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN THE PLOT read rate review, let me know what you think


_Drew looks at me, _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm need _

_Everything that we should be_

I walked past them (by them I mean Emily and Ulrich.) I put a fake smile on my face to hide from him, how hurt I was. After about four months, I was used to putting on a fake smile, as if I had done it my whole high school career.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, _

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_She's everything,_ I thought, as I walked past them. _She's smart, pretty, talented. She's a cheer leader, no wonder why he's so love struck,_ I thought, as I hung me head in defeat.

_Drew talks to me, _

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

He always makes me laugh, no matter how hard I try not to. Its as though everyone disappears when I'm around him.

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

He tells me he's head-over-heels for her, and that she's the one he wants to be with forever. He either doesn't care or he doesn't realize that he haunts my dreams each night.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, _

_Don't know why I do_

He's the reason for my tears, damn it!! I've never had this feeling for him before he started dating her. It's so hard to be happy for them but keep what I truly feel hidden. This is a pain I didn't intend for my heart to have.

_Drew walks by me, _

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

He used to walk home with me from school every day when we were kids. Now, that's not so, all because he's with Emily. I always go to the park that only he and I knew about, and let go of my pain and anguish.

_She'd better hold him tight, _

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And know she's lucky cause_

Even if I hadn't gone to the secret park, I would shed my tears all the while thinking of how lucky Emily is to have a person like Ulrich. _Keep him close and give him all your love, Emily, because he really deserves it...having a person like her,_ I thought as I sat throwing stones into the pond.

_So I drive home alone, _

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

After I got home, I went up to my room, not bothering to change my clothes. I looked over at my night table, and saw a picture of Ulrich having me in a headlock, while I winced and smiled at the same time. I put the picture down on its face, and tried to get some sleep.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, _

_Don't know why I do_

All I did that night was toss and turn, allthewhile shedding more tears. I heard a soft knock at my door. _Who the fuck is awake at 2am?_ I thought as I got up to answer the door. It was a complete shock, when I saw who it was.

_He's the time taken up, _

_But there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

"U-Ulrich? What brings you here?" I asked. "I just came to say...I was sorry for all the pain and anguish I have caused you. I also need to tell you something," he said, trying his damndest not to blush.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I broke things off with Emily." I was very surprised when I heard him say this. "Why did you do that?" but before I could say anything more, he cut me off. "The reason why I did it was because I knew in my heart that there was someone who meant more to me than she did," he said, staring at me. Before he could continue, I lunged at him. Hugging him tightly, not willing to let go, tears of utter joy running from my eyes.

_Drew looks at me, _

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

I smiled up at him, this time for real...


End file.
